


Falling Into Place Like Dominoes

by rthstewart



Series: Susan Joins The Rebels [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart
Summary: Fills for Vialethe for the 3 Sentence FicathonSusan joins the Rebellion
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Susan Pevensie
Series: Susan Joins The Rebels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987426
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Falling Into Place Like Dominoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



Missing scenes from this series, [Susan Joins The Rebels](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987426)

* * *

_1\. there’s an ache in you/put there by the ache in me_

Obi-Wan learned Susan’s strange story first, how she’d come to Tatooine with green and yellow rings powered by something she called magic but that he called the Force, that moved strange and strong through a mysterious Wood that bound not just all of life together, but galaxies as well. 

She knew, in the way Susan just did, that his losses were equal to her own profound ones but, still, it took a week of sharing his hut and tiny cot (and always hoping Qui-Gon wouldn’t materialize at an inconveniently intimate time) before he could manage, late one night before a bonfire at the edge of a desert they both hated to spin out the misery of his failures.

Through her tears, Susan is fierce and angry; she clenches the cursed rings in her gloved hand and, when she speaks, it’s a vow, “You have to stay to protect Luke, but I can go where you can’t, get out when you couldn’t, and, to me, your emperor is just one more in a long line of murderers I’ve personally seen escorted to hell.”

* * *

_2\. Narnia/Star Wars, Susan/Obi-Wan, Alderaan trip_

Even Obi-Wan can see that Susan is pretty shabby by the time they finally disembark at the Alderaani Royal Palace -- they only have three shirts and two pairs of trousers between them and he spent enough time, in the day, dealing with Padmé's wardrobe to know that it's certainly not sufficient for a former and potentially future spy, and grossly inadequate for a former Queen. When Breha whisks Susan away with many sympathetic noises, Bail raises a skeptical eyebrow and says over a drink, "If you see an advantage for our cause in her, I think maybe you've been in the desert too long." 

Hours later, they follow a trail of terrified analysts and coders in the nascent intelligence network Bail is assembling to find Susan, clean, impeccably dressed, and more beautiful than ever, at the communications hub and rewriting their security protocols; Bail quietly offers to increase the pay of his spies if they will stay -- and implement Susan's politely worded but uncompromising demands.

* * *

_3\. I won’t ask you to wait/if you don’t ask me to stay_  
  
It's taken barely a week for Susan to fight with Draven, Andor, and Cracken over their incompetence, sloppy practices, protocols, training (and lack of it), and morality (and lack of it).

Mon, however, has developed a strong affinity with the foreign woman with very strong opinions, deep experience in espionage, and a subtle, strategic mind; the rest of them were instructed to either fall in line, or get out of her way and not make nuisances of themselves.  
  
Life in the Palace has been a nice change from his tiny hut and he’s enjoyed being in a real home, with food and intelligent company, and a woman in the roomy bed with him. Being able to spend time with little Leia has been a delightful luxury that Beru and Owen don’t allow.  
  
Now, though, it’s time to go back.  
  
Susan is sitting at their bed’s edge. “You have to go,” she says in such a way that he can’t tell if it is a statement or a question.  
  
“Yes. Your path is with the Rebellion. Mine is not, at least not yet.”  
  
Maybe he could persuade Owen and Beru; maybe he could train Luke and not make the mistakes of the past. Maybe it wouldn’t all be day after interminably dusty day of miserable loneliness.  
  
_Susan is going forward. And I’m going back._  
  
“If I don’t see you again, thank you. I hope you….” She pauses. “I hope you continue to find purpose and meaning in what you do.”  
  
He strokes her soft cheek. “No need for such finality. We will see each other again, Susan.”  
  
Seeing the expression in her blue eyes, he immediately realizes the error and regrets the flip response. _Susan couldn’t say good-bye to the people she loved most. She will never make that mistake again._  
  
_Always in motion is the Force._  
  
“But if we do not, I thank you in return, both for myself, and for your commitment to a cause that wasn’t yours.”  
  
“Better,” she replies, takes his hand and kisses it.

* * *

_4\. if I wanted to know/who you were hanging with while I was gone/I would have asked you_

Susan slams the door of his hut with a lot of force and even more anger, “If you didn’t want me to come, Ben, then you should have just told me and saved me the trip!”  
  
He sits in the chair, trying to gather his thoughts and calm his own anger, not helped when Qui-Gon materializes and whispers what he understands moments later; a second after that, he bolts out of his seat to slow her down because if Susan takes his speeder, he’s stuck in the Wastes until and _if_ she forgives him and returns.  
  
Swinging open the door, he runs into Susan who is trying to come back in and starts to blurt out the apology she’s owed for his shirty behavior, so obviously rooted in abject envy that she’s out doing for the Rebellion what he wants to do and cannot and now he feels even worse because she’s crying in earnest; he's really terrible at all this but he knows her sobs are about far more than their lover’s tiff after four months apart so he opens his arms, holds her close, and pushes her damp, tangled hair away from her face, “I’m so sorry, Susan, I should have never spoken so and my jealousy got the better of me; my rotten conduct certainly doesn't deserve your tears."  
  
"It's not that," she says, and closing the door with her hip, answers through a mournful sigh, "It's that I can’t just storm out when you deserve it, Ben, because I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

* * *

_5\. what must it be like to grow up that beautiful/with your hair falling into place like dominoes/my mind turns your life into folklore._

_Velvet Goldmine_

It’s moments like this that Susan really, really wishes Padmé were alive so that they could have a good, long, serious discussion about whether all Jedi had such _terrible_ fashion sense or if it is unique to Ben; it’s maddening because under the layers of sarcasm, biting humor, dirty linen, and skin in desperate need of a deep exfoliation and serious moisturizer, is a very, _very_ handsome man.  
  
It’s taken her six months of pleading, cajoling, wheedling (which never works because Ben knows what she’s trying to do) and outright threats to achieve the most incremental of changes – boots are fine, sexy, even, but the robes stay home, a belt defines his waist and hips nicely but it should not be as wide as a girdle, and the only fight they ever had involved trying to get him into a properly tailored and fitted ensemble – he closely follows galactic news so _how did he not know_ that trousers were fashionably snug now in all the finest Corsucant shops and available in a gorgeous assortment of synthleathers.  
  
Now, they are making an appearance at Bail’s private get-together and if it had not taken so much effort, she’d want him out of what he’s just put on because Ben look amazing, but he’s being stubbornly obstinate and complaining about how he doesn't want to look like a Naboo Queen (why ever not?) as she stalks him with a kohl pencil and a brush of golden glitter and, in exasperation, Susan finally corners him in the closet to apply the finishing touches and scolds, “Honestly, Ben, it’s part of your disguise!” (which is at least partly true, mostly, well, maybe a little).

* * *

_6\. In which Bail gets a headache_

"Bail!" Breha hissed, tugging his sleeve. "Why didn't you tell me Obi-Wan was _hot_!?"  
  
Bail went back to the bar for another drink and some headache powder; it was going to be a very, very long night and -- _sith_ Mon would be intolerably smug -- he'd better have a double.


End file.
